In memory of 911
by MuffinXwaffle
Summary: It's sunny out, and folks it looks like a beautiful day in New York city.POV America


**2973.**

I'll never forget the number.

It had hurt so bad. It was a normal day, just like the rest of them—so nice, it was sunny and the music was ringing out through the town square.

I'll never be able to listen to those melodies again.

It was just—everything was going how it should. The normal commerce of the day was out and about, taxi's and cars all filling up the streets of New York. My president was off with children, and…it was overall cheery really.

But then.

So much hurt. I just remember a sharp pain up under my ribs, and gripping at my chest for breath. It was like a cigarette had been put out against my skin—but it just kept burning and burning. New York. They've hit New York. I could feel the sudden shock—and I just couldn't move. I could only stare at the outline of the two towers within my sight—there was smoke, and the world just seemed to stand still in all its confusion—my world.

What's happening. Oh my god. It's all I could think- as the sky filled with a thick black smoke that lets you know…well, it's not good. All the firefighters were rushing in—it was chaotic. There was just so much fear, and…so many people…gone. I could feel all the muddled emotions as they all try to find some way to the people—I was still gripping at my chest. It was hot and it wasn't going away. And god…

_-Alfred f. Jones swallows, biting his bottom lip and taking a shuddering breath-_

I…It's so hard for the firefighters…they…it was taking so long for them to get up there—and…my people were giving up—they were jumping. I shuddered every time a body came crashing down.

I shuddered a whole hell of a lot that day.

And all the while, the haunting music was playing in the square…as a twisted requiem to the lives put out as they hit the asphalt. Such a hell. To choose to end it that way instead of waiting for help. God the smoke was so thick it…I felt short on breath. And each one stung with glass and embers. But then. I…suddenly I remember…keeling over once more and falling to the floor. They second tower. They hit the second tower. And instead of confusion from the people—

** I just feel fear.**

It's an attack and I feel another sharp pain up in my other lung. How could this be happening-My ears are ringing with all of the screams, and the hectic noise from everywhere. And so many phone calls… _I—I don't know what just happened, but something hit the building—i-I don't know if I'm going to get out but I love you—_**End Message.**

_Honey, I'm in the world trade center-If I don't get out, let my baby girl know how much I love her, and you- _**Message end.**

_Good god the buildings on fire-I-I love y__**-**_**Message cut off.**

And god. The people on the plane. I just wanted to scream—They knew nothing—

_Dad, I think they're going to crash the plane into a building—but don't worry. If it happens it'll be fast._** Message end.**

I could feel bile in my throat but it just wouldn't come up… and then…

_ -Alfred F. Jones goes quiet, lips pursed.-_

And then it happened. It felt like my lung was collapsing in on itself and down with the south tower. I found myself gasping for air, my hand over my mouth and all I could taste was blood and debris in the back of my throat and…salt… My face was all wet by that point. It was suffocating—my skin was itching with all the people running. And god…s-so many…

**Dead.**

And I couldn't stop crying—finding myself even more suffocated as the north tower crumbled. I was in shock. So many lives snuffed out within seconds. And then I retched. I felt oddly whole, but I retched. Everyone was helping each other.

But is that what it took?

Was that the only way we could be unified? Jesus. And then…to top it off. I got a splitting migraine. God, they'd gotten the pentagon. So much death. I…I didn't know what to do with myself, other than close up—suddenly a manic paranoid wreck. I didn't know what I was supposed to do as a person with his face burned off was pulled out of the pentagon, begging for them to get the other people out.

Didn't know what to do as the firefighters just kept going into the black and were never heard from again.

What to do as they crashed down in Pennsylvania

What to do as the whole world watched me writhe and gasp while they knew more about what was going on than I did.

**Flight 11**

**Flight 77**

**Flight 175**

**Flight 93**

'_Ok let's roll.'_


End file.
